


After all this time

by Squickqueen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Lost in Translation, M/M, logurt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has problems with German. Kurt ist es wurst - Kurt doesn't care!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Short entry for Logurt Week 2015, day 3  
> Sorry for any horrible mistakes. I'm not used to writing stories in English Oo  
> Find translations/explanations of Kurt's German babbling at the end of the story. And now have fun :)

„Brrr! Logan, please be so kind and shut the window. Es zieht wie Hechtsuppe!“

Logan, one leg already out of bed, turned around slowly.

„It does what now?“

Even after all this time they had been together, his blue boyfriend sometimes spouted German phrases, Logan had not the slightest clue about. On top of that Logan was pretty sure, that Kurt was just messing with him once in a while.

 

Crazy dogs in pans?

To have a tomcat? Especially after heavy beer drinking?

Tomatoes on one’s eyes?

Ghupft wia gsprunga? (Logan: „That doesn’t even sound German!“ Kurt: „It’s Bavarian.“)

No wonder he was on his guard.

 

Kurt chuckled.

„I said“, he explained while wrapping the blanket around himself, already missing the other man’s warmth, „there’s a terrible draft.“

„Listen, elf, my ears are pretty good for my age and I’m certain, you said somethin’ about soup.“

„No soup, I swear. I’d never make fun of you.“

„Yeah, sure.“

Kurt’s smile widened, flashing his sharp teeth. He watched, as Logan got out of bed completely, walked across the room and closed the window. When he got back to bed, Kurt snuggled up against him, his soft fur a pleasant touch to Logan’s own skin.

„You know“, Kurt murmured quietly, Logan could hardly understand him. „Es gibt Leute, die glauben, Gott würde eine Liebe wie unsere verdammen. Aber ich würde eher meinen Gott aufgeben, als dich.“ [ _Some people believe, God condemns love like ours. But I’d rather forsake God, than you.]_

„Cursing me again in German, elf?“

„Nein.“

Logan felt warm lips pressing against his neck.

„I was merely telling you, how much I love you.“

Logan grumbled.

„Alter Brummbär!“

„I was merely telling you, that I love you too, elf.“

Kurt laughed.

„Touché, mein Freund!“

 

The End

 

 

_* Hechtsuppe - pike soup_

_* Da wird der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt (the dog is going crazy in the pan) - used, when you’re very surprised about something_

_* Einen Kater haben (to have a tomcat) - to be hung over_

_* Tomaten auf den Augen haben (to have tomatoes on one’s eyes) - are you blind?! (if someone clearly is not)_

_* Ghupft wia gsprunga (hopping is jumping) - one thing is like the other, no preference (Bavarian dialect)_

_* Alter Brummbär (old grumpy bear) - grumpy person, but usually meant in a nice way_


End file.
